


Oh no, not again!

by ifitships_isits



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Magical? Pregnancy, Other, Pregnancy, there was no father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: For some reason, Rey's first scene in the teaser reminded me of morning sickness. Which lead me to the thought of Pregnant Leia force throwing things at Luke and Han.  Which became this. Somehow.





	Oh no, not again!

Rey wipes at her mouth, fighting the stomach cramps that rolled through her. She feels the cold rock under her knees, sharp edges tearing at her clothes and digging into her skin.  
“It’s the soup. You’re a terrible cook.” She bites out as Luke comes up behind her.

“It’s not my cooking.” Luke says knowingly. “Look ….”  
Rey quickly interrupts “ Inside my heart, yeah yeah. I’m tired of all those platitudes.”   
“No Rey. Look at your stomach. You are pregnant.” 

She gives him a incredulous look. “That’s impossible.” She runs her hand over her belly. The wave of sickness has passed, although she needs to get something to drink. She can still taste second hand seaweed, and she runs her tongue over her teeth and works up enough spit to get the last bits out of her mouth. “I’m pretty sure I haven’t “Done anything” that would warrant a baby.” She adds worriedly. It couldn’t be possible, as far as she knew. Her understanding of such things was very clinical, having found a few pamphlets of crashed rebel ships on sexual matters. Mostly warning of exotic venereal diseases and how to use various forms of birth control. But now she gently probes her body, mentally searching for something. She saw it as a bright spark of life that anchored itself to her own.   
He shakes his head. “I learned the difference on what’s possible and impossible matters little to the force.” He pauses. The small pebbles and jagged stones the rock outcropping began to float, shaking and shivering violently. Luke looks at the girl, (no, woman, he reminds himself) and recognition passes over his face. He ducks into the cave, barely avoiding the spray of rocks.   
Damn it. Just like Leia. 

“What the HELL was THAT?” Rey shrieks.   
She takes a few deep breaths, concentrating on clearing her mind. She looks back for her master, fearing for him as she realizes what she had just done.   
He peeks his head out of the cave, a look of chagrin on his face, but he doesn’t seem injured or even really surprised. Rey got to her feet, and dusted herself off. He joined her as she straightened her hair arrangement.   
“We need to go to my sister.” Luke says with certainty.   
“Well, at least we got a ship.” She says, looking down at the Falcon flying in low over the ocean.   
He winces. “Supply run. I sent Chewie to get some more nutritious rations.”   
Rey glares at him. “How long have you known?”   
“A couple of days. I thought you would have noticed. You’ve been sleeping more. You can’t stand the northern cliff because of the smell of the lizards.” He shrugs.  
“When you started losing weight. You were gaunt to begin with, Rey. Chewie was very upset the last time he visited.” He looks at her shamefully. “I hadn’t noticed. I’m glad he did. I did contact him yesterday and told him to expect us to leave with him. My sister knows a doctor we can use.”   
“Wouldn’t a med droid work?” She knew they were not as common on the rim, but not so rare that she hadn’t seen a couple at the resistance base Poe was overseeing Finn’s recovery.   
“I doubt a med droid would know anything about how to help you. But Leia is… well, we need to go to Leia.” He narrows his eyes at her. “Are you sure you don’t know who the father is?”

“I have no idea! I don’t know how this happened!” Rey says through gritted teeth.

Luke sighs. “It’s happened before.”   
“Really? How’d it turn out?” She asked curiously.   
Luke just shivered.   
“That well?” she questions cynically.   
Luke groans.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

They make it Leia, and Luke informs her of the problem.  
She looks hard at Rey. “You’re sure there is no father?”   
Rey gives her a scalthing look. “I would know if I had relations, wouldn’t I?”   
Leia holds up her hands in surrender.   
“I mean mo offence. It’s just extremely uncommon. Like it’s only happened once.”   
Luke clears his throat. “That we know of.” She amends.  
“Who?” Rey asks curiously. Couldn’t have been Kylo, he had far too many physical traits in common with her father.   
Luke and Leia exchange a look.   
“Our father.” Luke says painfully. 

“Wasn’t your father some noble Jedi?” She asks, puzzled by their pained expressions.  
“Our father was Darth Vader.” Leia announces.   
Rey gasps, her hand going to her growing bump.   
“My child is going to be evil?” She can feel her fear start to close in on her. She was going to cry.   
Leia rushed over, wrapping an arm around Rey’s shoulders.   
“No, no. And in the end he wasn’t evil. He saved my brother.” They both look at Luke, who shifts uncomfortably.   
“He helped me take out the emperor. He could have killed me, but he chose the light.” Luke says helpfully. “But that doesn’t matter. Light, Dark, it’s all philosophy. You either use the force or let the force use you. Your decisions make you good and evil.” he says solemnly.   
Rey nods, wiping at her face. She gave a little laugh. “I don’t know why I started crying. I rarely cry.” She frowns.   
Leia squeezes her shoulders. “Now THAT is completely normal. Come with me. I think we can find something you can hold down, dear.”


End file.
